This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project and attendant resources was originally assigned to Dr. Matthew Poynter who has since "graduated". At this juncture we only have a single year remaining of funding. The current financial crisis has not spared the academic nor the Department, College and University of Vermont. This institution has instituted hiring freezes except for high level recruitments (vice presidents, deans, etc.) and layoffs are planned. However, the congressional economic stimulus package has also created unparalleled funding opportunities. In light of this unusual situation we believe that the most prudent thing to do at this point is to use the resources of this project for two interrelated purposes. We will fund small pilot projects that have as their goal the rapid submission of R21 or similar grants. We are currently in the throws of a Program Project effort and these resources will be utilized to catalyze this effort, specifically a question of preliminary data. Several COBRE trainees (e.g. Dixon, Suratt) are also writing a second R01 application and accordingly will need extra support to acquire critical preliminary data. The review and application process will be rapid but competitive. Applicants will present their ideas, specific aims and project outlines in our weekly grant think tank meetings and then prepare a sheet (2-5 pages) application. Applications will be reviewed by the IAC and funding decisions made as appropriate.